1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs) and, more particularly, to an LED lamp providing adjustable illumination area and intensity.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology of light emitting diodes has been rapidly developed in recent years, allowing expansion of application from indicators to include illumination. With the features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption, the LED is viewed as a promising alternative for recent lighting products.
A related LED lamp includes a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs, attached to an outer surface of the heat sink to allow dissipation of heat generated by the LEDs. The outer surface of the heat sink is generally planar with the LEDs arranged closely. However, such LED mounting limits the size of the illumination area and restricts adjustability thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp providing an adjustable illumination area, thereby overcoming the described limitations.